DES Heroes
by Wolven Kingdom
Summary: A separate AU where beings known as the Dark One's along with the Undead had removed 70% of humanity, Shiba the new kid to Omega City must now fight for his friends and to save the world from the nonstop threat of monsters. Contains Sexual content, gore, swearing, and other madness, also, Tails/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Where am I?

As I wake up the sun is bleeding tears through sky

A nightmare turning real, I don't know how to feel

You tell me not to stay, run away,

So I say a little prayer and then I cry

I'm running out of hope, and you run out of time

I say goodbye

Goodbye my love

After the end is where we'll meet,

where there's no meaning,

kicking and screaming,

falling head over feet

I'll never know, so many questions lie ahead

Is there a future, even with violence?

There is only silence from the dead

"It started out as a normal day, mobians and humans alike talking to themselves like nothing ever happened, that day is where it happened, the day evil took root, the day the death risen, it scares other people on how it happened. Necromancy? Experiments? Disease? No one knows, what they do know is that around 70% of humanity had died off since that day, the day that caused the world into total darkness. The people who still are alive tries to save humanity by building settlements, staying to groups, and so on, feral animals seems to be not affected nor a general target for the dead, along with the dead came monsters of vast proportions, humanity had developed weapons meant to combat these beings, these weapons are called Demon Eradicator Systems, also known as DES, the thing is about the DES is that one needs to bound with a dark one, a creature created from the darkness, so far only a hand full has ever recieved a DES making the ones who have one the commanders of the Angels a group of vast soldiers trained to combat theses monsters. This story is about the final wars that has taken place on the planet known as Mobius, who am I you ask? I'm the narrator, nothing more nothing less."

Screams yells out, guns firing madly, roars of beasts sounds out. "Don't let them draw close to the walls if we let even one of them in it'll cause hell!" Yells a doberman mobian dressed in a red uniform carrying an assault rifle. A roar sounds out as a being rises from the shadows standing tall being 8 ft tall, it's skin pitch black as large long claws sticks out from it's arms, two tiny wings upon it's back, the arms incredibly disproportioned from it's body being huge. It charges at the soldiers knocking them into the air roaring. "Damn it! It's a Dark One! Everyone pull back don't die on me!" Yells the doberman in fear, a sound fills the air as a muscular bear mobian stands up, his arms red and black being metallic, the symbol of Ohm on his shoulders, he points a giant machine gun out shooting at the beast till it falls down in a great deal of pain.

As he continues shooting the beast a man rolls up on a punked out motorcycle with jet engines mounted on the sides, the man stands up being a black hedgehog with red highlights. "A Berserker Class Dark One huh, tch pathetic, Omega keep him down, SGT Dober tell your soldiers to surround it, aim for anywhere but the arms!" "Yes sir! Commander Shadow!" The soldiers begins to surround it as they aim their guns shooting at it.

Shadow glares, his red eyes not leaving the beast, he looks behind him as a spiritual entity appears, it's crimson scales glistening brilliantly, its large wings spreading out, the yellow underbelly seen as well. It's draconic yellow eyes glows brightly as it reaches out, a handle forms with red scales, a large silver blade 6 ft long protruding from it, fire igniting in a circle. Shadow glares at the Berserker and raises his hand to the sky. "Send him back to Hell Overlord!" The Dragon roars as he rushes towards the Berserker thrusting it's blade through the chest as it pulls up, the blade going through the beast's head like it was butter, as the blade draws out fire ignites around the beast's remains incinerating it.

Dober runs up to Shadow bowing his head in thanks. "Thank you sir for arriving, we would be dead if it weren't for your DES, your truly-" "Shut up Dober, the Dark One's keep getting closer and closer to the walls, plus like hell I would waste my DES on such a stupid beast, I just want Overlord to have some fun, he gets bored from time to time." He stares at the dragon which shifts into a small baby like form, it's eyes now adorably yellow and red as it nuzzles into Shadow's cheek. "Dober call head office, tell him we need at least five more commanders on watch outside of the walls. We don't want a mistake like this go through again." "Yes sir!"

Meanwhile not noticing to them two small black orbs flies through the cracks of the walls growling from the both of them. Inside the walls upon a large highschool students are chatting with one another, in a corner a yellow and white twin tailed fox stares out of a window smiling, a green hedgehog slams his hand down on his desk staring down at the fox. "Yo Tails you ok? You don't seem to be thinking straight lately." Tails looks up to the green hedegog, wearing a red vest, spiked bracelets, his black leather fingerless gloves, his two gold ring ear piercings on his left ear, and his messy spiky haircut. "Yeah just a lot on my mind is all, Manic...have you ever wanted to you know, protect the world?" Manic tilts head and eyes widens. "Oh no, your not planning on joining Angels right bud, you would get yourself killed!" Tails hangs head. "It's not like I'm planning on joining the soldier platoons, I wish to be a scientist for them."

Manic sighs and leans very close. "Dude you really need to get laid or something to me your talking nonsense." Tails blushes at the thought and glares. "I'm fine with who I am, I'm not like you who has all sorts of guys in your pants seriously." Manic blushes and smirks. "Oh is the little fox honestly falling for me?" "As if." They stare awkwardly before laughing. "I swear you two are unbelievable." They look to see a female pink hedgehog with long flowing hair, a red rose in her hair, a red shirt with a white skirt, a gold ring around her arm. "Hi guys." "Hey Amy." Says Manic who lays back smiling.

"What's this I've been hearing about you wanting to join the Angels Tails? Why not chose a job that's not so dangerous like a florist." Manic stares and lays back. "Why would he want a girlish job like that, he should have a fun and adventurous job like being an idol." Tails rubs head. "Guys in honesty, flowers I'm not good with, and being an idol sounds very tiring." Before one more word is spoken the teacher yells for everyone to take their seats, they look up to see a new student walks in being a wolf, his pants are baggy, his fur snow white, a blue tank top that's covered by a white hoodie thats hood is in the style of a puppy dog, on each hands are black gloves, around his neck is a black collar with several silver spikes, he stares to all the class mates smiling. "This is our new student, Shiba Wolven, I hope you all treat him with respect you would for all your classmates." Shiba smiles and stares to them all. "Nice to meet you all."

Class goes on, as it ends a few girls flocks the new kid who stares chatting with them. With Tails he is chatting with Amy and Manic. Manic stares a bit attracted to the new kid. "Man ain't he a cutie." Amy rolls her eyes and hits him on the head with a roll of rolled up paper. "Bad boy, I'm sure he won't be into guys like you anyways." Manic glares. "Sure I also bet he won't be into girls like you either." She glares growling till Tails pushes them apart. "Knock it off you two come on." Before they realize it the wolf is behind them. "Um hi there." They stare eyes wide a bit shocked to see him over here without even alarming them.

Manic smirks and leans close, "Hey there." The wolf stares a little oddly and looks to them. "Umm would you guys show me around town, I just got here from Beta City." They stare eyes wide. Tails gets up. "Beta City...That's across the sea, how did you even get here?" The wolf rubs his head. "Last transport, led by a DES user." Tails stares eyes wide till he smiles. "Sure, I have no after school activity to go to so sure." Manic whines. "Shoot, I forgot I have dancing lessons after school." Amy lays back in her seat. "I have to work at Vanilla's flower shop after school." The Wolf nods smiling to them all and starts walking away.

The end of school comes as Shiba waits at the gate, Tails arrives smiling, he takes Shiba around town showing him all his favorite places and the most popular places. They reach a stop sitting outside of a crepe food truck enjoying one. "This place is nice, much different than Beta City." Tails stares. "What is Beta City like?" Shiba stares and looks down sad. "It's a place of despair, every day one person struggles to survive, ever since that day, the Dark Ones managed to invade the city." Tails stares eyes wide. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stir any bad memory." "It's good really."

Tails smiles happily and then speaks up. "I'm sorry to ask but, what do you think about the Dark Ones?" Shiba stares and lays back. "They are lost...each one is a soul that had been corrupted, yet we are the one's who can save their souls, they are suffering tremendously, the undead are the bodies, no soul at all, but the Dark Ones are the souls without a body." Tails stares eyes wide at the philosophy.

Before Tails speaks a scream sounds out scaring them, they gaze to the scream seeing two large shadows rising high, the shadows disperse. When it cleared up a black knight stands tall, a black mask covering his face, a long black mantle waving in the air, a large black sword beside him, two ghostly blue eyes glowing, beside him a black creature stands with two battered up wings, it's face covered with a hood, a long spear beside the creature as it grips it with boney fingers.

Tails stares in fear stepping back eyes wide. "D-Dark Ones, two of them!" Shiba stares eyes wide, he feels his heart racing in fear. "No not again!" The two ghostly beings stares at them as they walk slowly to them. Shiba grabs Tails's arm and starts running pulling Tails along. "We must keep running or else we would be possessed by them!" Tails nods scared, they turn to see the two ghostly beings chases after them. They run into the park scared, as they enter the two ghostly beings follows in.

The run till they reach the center of the park, Shiba currently panting out of breath along with Tails. "What are we going to do Shiba?!" Shiba looks around. "Not sure, but I'm not going to stay around to find out what would happen to us." They hear noises as the beings comes out from behind a tree their weapons drawn as they draw closer and closer, Tails whines in fear till gunshots are fired. They stare to see a 7 man group of soldiers led by SGT Dober. "All men fire! Keep them busy! We need a Commander to arrive!" They start shooting. Shiba watches as the beings continues to draw closer barely affected, Shiba and Tails tries running till Tails trips.

Shiba turns around and heads to Tails as the one with the spear tries to strike down, Tails screams in fear before the spear was slashed away by the ghostly black knight, Shiba stares at it's eyes seeing what looks to be sadness. "You...You don't want to continue this life..." The knight looks up before the spearman hits him down. It raises the spear again to pierce down on Tails. When it strikes down Shiba jumps pushing Tails away getting a scratch on his cheek.

"You ok Tails?" Tails nods whining. The knight stands back up as he shields them getting striked on the back over and over. Shiba stares eyes wide. "Your protecting us?" Shiba stares as the knight stares sadly into Shiba's eyes. A voice sounds in Shiba's head. "Do you want to protect your friend?" Shiba gazes down at Tails who whines in fear. A tear falls from Shiba's eye as he stands tall, a light beginning to glow from his chest. "Yes, I will protect my friend!" The light forms into a blue orb which he grabs on tight, Shiba thrusts the orb into the chest of the knight instinctivly. "With this contract I bind my soul with yours! Knight of Light, Blade!" A huge light surrounds the very park as the black armor of the knight peels away revealing pure white armor, with blue cloth underneath, the sword shattering revealing a beautiful silver blade, the mask flies off revealing a wolf with azure eyes and blue and white fur, the mantle vanishing without a trace.

"Thank you young master." Blade speaks out happily. A growl sounds out as the spearman stands up angry. "We can chat later my master till then let's destroy this beast, say the words in your heart, say them loud and say them proud!" Shiba smiles closing his eyes as a blue circle forms around him. "Rise Up!" Blade vanishes into light smiling as Shiba glows bright. His arms glows bright as pure white armor attaches, the same to his legs and chest, his hair glows growing longer in the front covering his right eye, a sword appears in his hand reaching 5 ft in length. One of Shiba's eyes glows bright turning silver. "Risen Shiba! Knight of the Light!"

The soldiers stares eyes wide along with Tails. Dober stare amazed. "The birth of a new DES user." The spearman growls as he charges as he thrusts with his spear, Shiba gently blocks before he pushes the blade up cutting down onto the entity before him breaking the spear. He slashes three times knocking the beast down. "Strike Down!" Shiba raises the sword into the sky as blue lightning comes down electricuting the sword before he dashes beheading the entity. The Dark One screams out into the sky as it dissolves into nothingness.

Shiba looks to the sword eyes wide. "So this is the power of a purified Dark One." "Indeed, but please do not refer to a purified one to a Dark One, call us Risers." Shiba nods smiling. "My name is Shiba Wolven, nice to meet you Blade." "Indeed my young master."

As Shiba smiles SGT Dober walks up smiling. "You have done great to belief someone like you can become a DES user, we welcome you to the Angels as our new commander." He salutes till Shiba stops him. "Sorry I'm not going to join." Dober's eyes widens. "I'm sorry to hear this but you know the laws, all DES users are to become part of the Angels to help save humanity." Shiba shakes head. "I'm not joining." "Well you here him, he doesn't want to join by will Seargent..." They turn to see Shadow stepping off his bike glaring. "Guess that means we have to take him by force!" The soldiers aims their guns glaring at Shiba who raises his sword.


	2. Chapter 2

Where am I?

As I wake up the sun is bleeding tears through sky

A nightmare turning real, I don't know how to feel

You tell me not to stay, run away,

So I say a little prayer and then I cry

I'm running out of hope, and you run out of time

I say goodbye

Goodbye my love

After the end is where we'll meet,

where there's no meaning,

kicking and screaming,

falling head over feet

I'll never know, so many questions lie ahead

Is there a future, even with violence?

There is only silence from the dead

Shiba glares his sword drawn as the soldiers surrounds him, the guns pointing directly at his face. Shadow smirks as he sits back. "You can't fight the laws, your now part of the military whether you like it or not. Just turn yourself over." Shiba glares and looks down to Tails who is on the ground shaking. In Shiba's head he tries to think of a way out of this. "If I turn myself over no one gets hurt but if I dont Tails may get caught in the crossfire, but..." Raises the sword up as lightning strikes down blinding the soldiers temporarilly. When the soldiers finally get their sight back they see he's gone along with Tails.

Shadow growls at this as he leans back popping a cig in his mouth lighting it. "Great job soldiers you let him escape. Soldiers next time you see him capture him, I don't care who get's in the middle of things, just capture him." The soldiers nods as they scatter.

With Shiba he stares as the armor upon him vanishes a blue glow forms as a small blue wolf pup lands with a small tiny dagger wrapped to his side. He stares up adorably as Shiba bandages Tails's foot which he had twisted when he had tripped when the Dark Ones tried to attack. "You'll be ok now Tails." He pets him smiling. Tails stares up a small blush forming as he does this. "Shiba...Why did you decline their offer? If your a commander then your life would be like a royal's." Shiba stares and lays back. "If I become one then I would end up just a slave, Commanders seems like they have it all but in reality it's like they are shackled to laws, to commands, they are the slaves of humanity. I will lose my freedom as an individual, this power I have now is to protect the people I care for, your no exception, if I have to go out into the outskirts to slay all the Dark Ones then I shall."

Tails stares amazed by his words but hangs head. "I should get going, Shiba...let's meet again tomorrow ok?" Shiba nods smiling as Tails walks away. With Tails he enters an alley looking down. "To keep freedom and to protect your friends huh, sounds like somethign Sonic would say, hope he's ok in Alpha City." He looks up to see a cloaked man staring towards Tails, two ghostly blue eyes glowing bright as he stares at Tails drawing fear. Tails begins to run away when a Dark One rises from the shadows, wearing a robe, his boney arms holding onto a book with pages made of skin.

Tails backs up scared the hooded figure behind him smirking. "Time to give up humanity child." Tails shakes head as the Dark One grabs Tails, a sphere of shadows surrounding him, Tails screams loudly as he feels his life fading.

Tomorrow comes as Shiba enters school to find that Tails is not here, a voice sounds out. "Good morning Shiba!" Shiba turns to get hugged by Manic whos now wearing a black vest other than his red one, spider webbed styled leggings and a collar around his neck similar to Shiba's. "I thought you weren't going to show up you big cutie." Shiba steps back blushing. "Hey um Manic was it?" Manic nods smiling. "Ok Manic have you seen Tails?" Manic shrugs. "Haven't seen him, he should be here by now."

The door to the classroom opens up as they stare at who comes in, who came in surprises all the students tremendously. A black and white fox has entered, his eyes a ghostly blue, his right ear pierced with what looks to be a black heart piercing, his lips painted with black lipstick,on his hands are fingerless leather cloves, one singular spiked bracelet, his arms and legs covered by black leg warmers, a black punk styled shirt on him yet is an inch above where the naval would be, a pair of jean booty shorts on and what looks to be a black thong as one of the straps shows, what surprises all the students was the twin tails swaying behind him.

Manic's and Shiba's mouths drops at this blushing madly as the fox walks up to them and gently lifts both their chins to close their mouths, he leans close to them smiling. "Stop gawking already boys don't want anything unsuspecting to go in those mouths hmm." He walks off to his seat sitting down smiling, his nails are painted black and white as well. Shiba stares eyes wide with Manic. Shiba speaks up. "T-Tails what happened to you?" Manic stares a bit impressed. "Damn Tails it's like you gone through my wardrobe and went down the gothic route in style, had my personality rubbed off on you or something?" Tails just gently smiles and winks. "Just decided to change my look a bit. You like?" Manic nods smiling.

Shiba stares at Tails as he lays back happily, in Shiba's head he thinks to himself that that is not Tails. Throughout school Shiba watches as boys flocks around Tails hitting on him but all Tails would simply do is tease them, the most extreme thing he did was bend over pretending to have dropped his contacts. Shiba never seen so many bloody noses before except at a maid cafe. At the end of school Shiba begins to tail Tails, when he entered a park he hears a familiar voice. "Why you following Tails?"

Shiba turns to see Manic smirking. "Don't tell me you have a crush on him especially his new look." Shiba blushes brightly his white fur turned pink. "It's not that really, don't you think this is to sudden of a change for Tails, I mean I don't know much bout him but I feel as though that Tails wouldn't act anywhere like this." Manic stares and rubs head. "I guess you have a point there." They turn to see Tails chatting with an adult smiling. Manic's eyes widens as he growls. "Yep deffinatly not Tails, he's trying for compensated dating!" They follow under a bridge.

As they watch the man tries to kiss Tails but get pushes to a wall, Tails grins up at the man. "Nope, you see I'm feeling really hungry." The man smirks till Tails gently nips his neck, the man's eyes goes wide as his body slowly vanishes into shadows, Tails begins to slurp at the darkness till it's all gone. "Been quite some time since I had a meal like that." Manic's eyes widens as he falls back from the hiding spot. "T-Tails is..." Shiba glares as he steps out in front "Tails!"

The possessed Tails glares grinning. "What a shame, you I would've wanted." Shadows surround him as a black robe forms, a black book opens up with pages made from skin, his eyes covered by what looks to be black visors, his mouth covered by a shirt collar thats fully zipped. He smirks as he opens the book as blue flames ignites. Shiba stares eyes wide and hangs head. "You gotten possessed huh, Tails, I'll bring you back. I promise." He raises his hand as a small blue wolf pup jumps out of his chest landing on the grown it's small dagger drawn. "Rise Up!"

A blue beam of light surrounds Shiba the white armor forming around him, his hair lengthening and the sword lands on the ground. Shiba draws the sword glaring. "Risen Shiba: Knight of Light!" Manic stares eyes wide at this transformation. "Shiba your a DES user." Shiba charges his sword drawn as he strikes down on Tails who creates a small circular wall of blue flames blocking the attack.

"Pathetic, he's mine now, you knights are so pathetic to a mage. Blaze pillar!" A ring of blue flames ignites as it rises up pushing Shiba into the sky his body now burnt. Shiba stands and strikes at the possessed Tails getting blocked again. "This power is to protect my friends! I won't let you take him away!" The evil entity chuckles as more pillars of flames strikes at Shiba knocking him to his knees. "You can't do anything. It's time to die."

Shiba slowly stands glaring till his eyes widens, he begins to smirk as he charges his sword glowing white. "It's useless you won't get him back no matter what you try!" He raises his hands the fire igniting brightly till Shiba vanishes, when he reappears he's behind him stabbing through his chest. "White Flash, followed by Strike!" Blue lightning strikes down onto the blade, but being currently impaled the evil Tails's eyes widens in pain screaming as the shadows disperses.

Tails wakes up laying on the ground tired, he starts to rise rubbing his head. He gazes down seeing the clothes he's wearing and screams blushing madly. "Wh-What the hell!" Shiba throws a towel on Tails petting him. "It's ok Tails." Shiba's armor vanishes. Tails gaze up to see the book of the Dark One dispersing into shadows. Tails stands up. "When I was under his control, it was dark and lonely, till I found a library in there, I saw him...he was lonely, he's like me." Tails slowly walks over to the book a small sphere of light forming in his hands. "Your in pain, you wish to be noticed by others, you wanted to be remembered don't you. It's ok that you do, your just going at it at the wrong way. It's ok now." Tails gently grips onto the book the light in his hand flying into it. "Let's be friends ok Lil Mage, Marlyn."

The book gloes bright as a blue and white fox rises up the book shattering as a silver staff with a small blue gem rises from the ashes, a pair of reading glasses forms onto the fox's eyes, a blue and white shirt along with blue long legged pants, a ruby necklack around his neck, a cute witch styled hat on his head being silver and azure, he opens his eyes smiling, his eyes a bright blue. "Thank you." He hugs Tails as he hugs back. Shiba stares smiling as Manic stands up. "So this means Tails has became a DES user huh?" Shiba nods and looks to the wolf pup who smiles happily. "This truly is a great day."

Tomorrow morning Manic and Shiba are sitting in class Amy just arrives head tilted seeing a bunch of boys crowded around the door. "Hey guys what's going on I wasn't here yesterday?" Manic lays back. "Well, let's say many guys got attracted to Tails." Shiba nods. "But I bet they might be disappointed."

The door opens and they stare eyes wide. Tails enters smiling, the strands of fur on his head now longer than what they were, his shirt is a light green with a yellow T diagonal on the chest, a small cute red scarf around his neck, black leggings and booty shorts. He blushes a bit looking up heading over. Manic stares a bit oddly. "Umm you sure your not possessed again bud?" Tails glares. "I'm sure I am not possessed, I just wanted to try out a new style, plus Marlyn says its adorable on me. What you think Shiba?" Tails stares to Shiba who falls over blushing madly nose bleeding. "Shiba! Oh god someone call a nurse!" In Shiba's head he thinks to himself. "Sooo cute, I can die happily."


End file.
